


A Sky Full Of Stars

by yesiamacosplayer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dork Jean Kirstein, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluffy, M/M, Singing, Slow Dancing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, dorky boyfriends, feel the love, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesiamacosplayer/pseuds/yesiamacosplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two giant dorks being dorky ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sky Full Of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the linked (down below) cover of Coldplay's A Sky full Of Stars and became inspired! It's just a short little thing, but it's sweet. c:
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Song :[A Sky Full of Stars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c6XxjY-1e3M)**

 

 

_~ 'Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars, I'm gonna give you my heart._

_'Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars. 'Cause you light up the path ~_

 

 

Jean sits at the kitchen island, his chin in the palm of his hand, headphones wrapped snuggly around his head as he gazes at his boyfriend making breakfast. He doesn’t bother with getting dressed that morning, clad in the boxers and t-shirt that he wore to bed, to his delight, Marco chose to do the same.

 

He watches as Marco skillfully prepares their first meal of the day. Jean taps his foot to the beat of the music. His heart hammers with the love he has for his boyfriend. He thinks of how the lyrics describe the freckled man perfectly. Marco is his everything.

 

Marco feels Jean’s eyes on him, he turns his head beaming a dazzling smile that could cure anyone’s grumpy mood. Jean knows this from experience, and he swears by it.

 

Jean smirks and unplugs his headphones from his phone so that the music can play out loud. He scrapes his stool across the wooden floor as he stands and begins to move his hips as he makes his way around the island. Marco rolls his eyes as he laughs and turns around to make sure the pancake in the pan doesn’t burn.

 

“'Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars. I want to die in your arms,” Jean begins to sing as he approaches Marco, “‘Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark. I'm going to give you my heart ~” Jean quickly turns knob off for the stove and Marco can’t help but smile down at him. The two begin swaying back and forth together slowly. The Marco’s hands rubbing slow circles into Jean’s hips.

 

“And I don't care, go on and tear me apart, and I don't care if you do,” the tall brunette begins to sing, he leans impossibly closer, “'Cause in a sky, cause in a sky full of stars… I think I see you,” The space between the two evaporates as they wrap their arms around each other.

 

“I think I see you ~” They both whisper to each other in unison. Their lips a breath away from touching. They both grin and inch impossibly closer.

 

“OH MY GOD BECKY, LOOK AT HER BUTT,” The beginning of the next song interrupts them and the two jump apart from the sudden volume change. Marco begins laughing hysterically as Jean’s face turns red and he practically vaults himself over the counter to grab at his phone.

 

“It’s so big,” Marco says just as Jean presses the pause button, the brunette firmly grabs his boyfriend’s butt.

 

Jean yelps and quickly rolls himself onto his back on top of the island facing his boyfriend with a horrified look, “Y-you did not j-just…”he stammers, sending Marco into another fit of laughter.

 

Jean continues to grumble and Marco takes the opportunity to slip between his boyfriend’s legs and tilt his chin up towards himself. Marco smiles warmly and leans in kissing Jean. It’s slow and sweet. Jean melts like butter against Marco.

 

When they part, they both become a bit bashful. Jean breaks their eye contact first.

 

“I-I love you,” Jean whispers.

 

Marco giggles and rubs his thumbs over the back of Jean’s hands, “I love you too… dork.” He leans in and steals another quick kiss, “and your big butt,” Marco sticks his tongue out between his teeth and then laughs loudly when Jean shoves his chest and his face turns crimson.


End file.
